


No man chooses evil because it is evil. He only mistakes it for the happiness, the good he seeks

by ArdenMichaelis



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Prose Poem, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenMichaelis/pseuds/ArdenMichaelis
Summary: I love Xue Yang and dislike him at the same time. Low quality work. The title is by Mary Wollstonecraft.





	No man chooses evil because it is evil. He only mistakes it for the happiness, the good he seeks

**Author's Note:**

> I love Xue Yang and dislike him at the same time. Low quality work. The title is by Mary Wollstonecraft.

I was left behind  
Sorrow and grief was mine  
No one ever mind  
This lonely and dirty child

Never knew what kindness was  
Nor this so-called warmth   
Never knowing right and wrong  
Just that I have to be strong

Growing hungry for days  
Begging for some change  
None ever spared  
A single cursory stare

I could never understand  
Why I was beaten to the ground  
I just did what I was told  
Why treat me so cold

Just a little treat  
Not even a full stick  
I just want some sweets  
Can't I have it please?

**Author's Note:**

> It's shit I know. I don't know how to write literature.


End file.
